RFS Rules
Rules of Engagement (not the awesome DS9 episode) Greetings and Welcome to Rag-Tag Fugitive Starfleet (RFS). RFS does have rules that need to be observed for everyone's fun, health and safety. Failure to comply with these rules can result in your being expelled for a period of time or permanently. ::1. Introduction:: Rag-Tag Fugitive Fleet was formed to provide a constructive and less elitist environment then other Star Trek groups in SL provide. RFS is set primarily based in the Star Trek Universe however we accept characters from other franchises. ::2. Roleplay Rules:: 1) EVERYONE in Roleplays should wear their titler listing their RANK and POSITION on the ship so that everyone knows who everyone is. 2) When addressing a senior officer (As in Senior in RANK or POSITION), you should ALWAYS call them either by RANK or SIR. EXCEPT in special conditions such as; - That officer is the same rank as you. (In which case, First Names are acceptable) - You work in the same department and your characters are friends. (This is totally up to you and the other person with how it would work.) 3) The Republic RP is a mixture of voice and text as we do not want to limit you to one option. This means that ALL crewmembers MUST be able to hear voice. (This question should be asked to any new recruits.) 4) When using voice, please leave a REASONABLE gap between responses and remember to take your time and not rush. (A good time between responses and points is about 10-20 seconds in order to give people using text to respond) 5) During roleplays, please keep OOC comments and interactions to a minimum until the RP is over. ALL VOICE COMMENTS DURING ROLEPLAYS ARE CONSIDERED IN-CHARACTER so keep Out-Of-Character comments confined to text using (( )) ::3. Academy:: Unlike most Star Trek groups in SL, our Academy is completely voluntary UNLESS directed from the CO of your assigned posting. Your CO will talk with you about any training they feel that is needed to help development your character. Classes are centered more around the development of roleplay skills and other practical elements in Second Life with some fun classes that you can take as well. If you have any questions, you can contact our Academy Commandant and arrange a one to one personal interview. ::4. Civilians:: If you choose to be a civilian, you are welcome to come and socialize here but we do ask that you respect roleplays that are taking place. ::5. Character Rules:: 1. No god Mode Avatars (all powerful can not be killed, can do anything, and can not be taken captured). Time-Lords/Gallifreyans are a touchy subject, check with the Admiral for more information. 2. No forced RP’s (telling someone that you have done something to them via text and they have to submit to it). 3. Must Read and follow the Rules Of Engagement (ROE) 4. Must be metered at all times when in Combat 5. No changing from one race to another period. (What’s on your application is what you are) 6. If you choose to play a different race, use an alt. ::6. Weapons:: Only Security Officers and Marines can carry weapons on the sim. No home-made weaponry, must be consistent with the timeline.